Back In Town
by Caz251
Summary: The FBI's new Deputy Director is back in DC for good, but trouble is sure to follow him. Evil Author Day 2019 - may not be updated for a while.


**AN: ****My first year participating in Evil Author Day, I normally don't bother, but I am hoping that by posting at least some partials of what I have been working on, or attempting to, that I may be motivated more to actually do something with them.**

**Unfortunately, I have no set in stone dates for working on any of these pieces so updates may be a while off.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy a few snippets of what I have coming up in the future though.**

**As always I don't own anything but the convoluted plots running around my brain, I'm just playing in other people's sandpit :)**

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby called as she raced into the middle of the bullpen. "Is he here yet?"

Gibbs looked up from the paperwork on his desk, "Not yet Abs. I told you I'd let you know when he got here."

McGee and Ziva looked at either in confusion, wondering who it was that was getting Abby so excited, as far as they were aware they weren't expecting any visitors. Ziva glared at McGee until he got the idea and began to ask Abby who she was talking about, before he could ask however the elevator doors opened and Abby rushed off towards them.

"Gibbs, he's here." She called back, as if the man hadn't realised that with the way she had been acting and the fact that she was now hanging off the waist of an attractive man in a suit, her legs wrapped securely around his waist, his companions guns all pointing at their forensic scientist. McGee was about to step forward and try to intervene, he wasn't sure what he could do to diffuse the situation, but hopefully he could stop Abby from getting shot.

He needn't have bothered however as the man who was being hugged to death by their resident goth just chuckled, instructing the men to put away their weapons. They seemed hesitant to do so, but at the glare they were given by Gibbs they were quick to comply. "Abs, come on Abs, you need to get down." The man spoke soothingly, trying to pry the woman from him. "I'm back, Abs, I promise. No more jetting off except for meetings, we'll see each other more often I promise."

Abby must have said something in reply, but it was mumbled and neither McGee nor Ziva were able to catch what it was that she said. The man let out a sigh and immediately began to try and placate her, a bit like one would a child. "Listen Abs, I need to meet with the Director, but as soon as we are done I'll swing by your lab and we'll go for dinner. I'll even go dancing with you, just you and me, I promise."

Finally managing to pry the forensic scientist from around his middle he placed her gently on her feet before taking a look around the bullpen, almost as if he was taking in his surroundings and looking for changes in his environment. He must have been there before, especially if he knew where Abby's lab was, and she had no problem with him being in her lab. McGee stared at the man, trying to figure him out, he was dressed sharply in what was obviously a designer outfit, his black shades still covered his eyes, and his companions couldn't be anything but a security detail. He looked to Ziva, wondering if she had managed to find anything else that he had missed, she may even know who the man was, she had a lot more contacts than he could ever really hope to gain. She looked just as clueless as he was though and they both looked to Gibbs to see his reaction to the man. They looked at him just in time to see him nod to the other man, "Good to see you in one piece, DiNozzo."

The man, DiNozzo, nodded back, apparently trying to communicate something to Gibbs with just his eyes and succeeded if the nod that Gibbs returned said anything. He then moved towards the stairs, making his way up towards the Directors office, his entourage following him closely. Abby bouncing back towards Gibbs' desk stopping just in front of it, looking into the mans' eyes as if they would tell her all the secrets of the universe.

"He's telling the truth right. He is back for good. No more rushing off to France in the middle of dinner and not seeing him for a month." Abby demanded.

"I'm sure he'll still rush off during dinner, Abs." Gibbs replied. "He is reassigned to DC effective immediately though, so you'll see him more often."

Abby nodded once, kissed his cheek and almost danced out of the bullpen, shouting back, "Tell Tony I'll wait in the lab for him."

Gibbs chuckled to himself at her behaviour before standing up, "Going for coffee, finish that paperwork." He barked at his team as they tried to rise to follow him. He headed out of the bullpen to the little coffee stand that he frequented, giving his team a little time to come to terms with everything that they had just witnessed. He had no doubt that they were curious and Tim would be running every search that he could think of on Tony. Ziva would no doubt be racking her brain to figure out if she had ever met or heard of Tony DiNozzo, and they would both be contemplating going to Abby and asking her who the man was. He knew that none of the other teams in the bullpen would give them information about Tony, those who knew him in his time at NCIS had respected him and his right to privacy.

He was surprised in a way that this had never come up before, after all Tim had been with him six years now and Ziva four, but then again Tony hadn't been around much in the last couple of years. He had spent the last two years rushing off all over the world to different meetings and it had been six months since the other man had been in DC for more than a day. He'd been in DC once since then and even then he was there less than a day, he'd spent about twelve hours in meetings and had gone straight from his last meeting to Gibbs' were they lay back on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza before they went to bed for a few hours. Gibbs had woken to the sight of Tony dressing in an immaculate suit and picking up his briefcase ready to leave once more for a meeting in LA. He had kissed Gibbs quickly before promising to call and rushing off to meet the car that was waiting out front for him.

Tony had called and they spoke almost daily on the phone unless Gibbs caught a heavy caseload or Tony was stuck in meetings. It was good to have him back in DC though, especially as he was back permanently. Gibbs knew that he would leave occasionally for meetings, but it would be nowhere near as often or as long as it had been. Tony had loved being the Associate Deputy Director of the FBI, but the time that he had spent away from home had worn him down , so when he was offered a position in DC he took it. Even though it did mean more work and more responsibility, it was a small price to pay to be able to go home to his own bed most nights.

Gibbs finished the coffee he had in his hands before getting another to take back to the bullpen with him. He had spent enough time away from the bullpen, he wondered what his agents had come up with, whether they had run a search on Tony, or if either of them would be brave enough to ask him about the other man. He knew that Tim would have trouble getting Tony's file without some serious hacking, no matter how much he may dislike the FBI at times, they would not allow poor internal security to jeopardise information on their Deputy Director.

McGee watched as Gibbs left the bullpen in search of coffee before turning to Ziva now that they were free to talk. Ziva looked just as confused about the whole situation as he felt, Abby no matter how affectionate, took a lot of time to warm up to someone and Gibbs was almost friendly. It was hinky, in the six years that he had worked with Abby she had never mentioned the man before, but from what they had just seen he was definitely important to her, and to Gibbs.

After a brief discussion with Ziva he typed the other mans name into his computer, hoping that he could find something that would tell them about him. What the search turned up was not completely unsurprising, the armed entourage of agents had suggested that he was an important man of some kind, so had the meeting with the director for that matter. All his search for Tony DiNozzo had turned up was a classified FBI file.

Deciding not to hack into the mans' file was one of the better ideas that he had had in a while. Not only was the man obviously important or high up in the FBI, he was also only upstairs and could come down and catch him at any moment. The fact that he was friends of a sort with Gibbs meant that he would have no support from his boss if he was caught, and if Gibbs caught him, he may as well turn himself over to the mysterious man upstairs.

Shaking his head at Ziva, letting her know that he was going no further with his electronic investigation he resolved to sneak down to Abby's lab later and try to get some information out of her.

Tony looked around the Directors office taking note of the changes since he had last been there, Tom Morrow and Leon Vance had vastly different tastes. At least this time he was in this office it wasn't for a dressing down, he was not Vance's subordinate, but rather an almost equal, although he was sure that some would say that being Deputy Director of the FBI was a higher position than that of Director of NCIS, mainly because people didn't know or understand NCIS and therefore underestimated them.

Knowing NCIS as he did though Tony would never underestimate them, especially not with Gibbs at the helm of the MCRT. He spent almost three hours with Director Vance, the meeting was mainly an introduction, letting the other man meet the Deputy Director and building up a raport of sorts, he had been through the process a few times over the last couple of days, his meetings at Langley and Fort Meade coming to mind.

He had left NCIS for last purposely, knowing that once it was done with he would have a few days to himself before he had to officially convene his office, a few days that he hoped to spend with Gibbs, not that the other man was aware of this yet. Once the meeting was concluded Tony opened his briefcase, pulling out a form that he had filled in ready to give the Director. He could tell that the other man was slightly bewildered by the form that he was staring at, but Tony didn't give him a chance to dwell in his confusion.

"This is the first time I have really been home in half a year, I'd like my partner to be home with me for the few days that I have before I have to take office." Tony spoke cheerfully, watching the shock on the mans' face.

Gibbs was going to be pissed that he missed the look on Vance's face, but Tony would make it up to him later. He watched as Vance signed the leave request before he picked it up and started towards the door. "I'll give this to Cynthia to file for you, and I'll send Gibbs up." He said before leaving the office.

Tony gave the form to Cynthia to file, chatting pleasantly with her for a few minutes, she was someone who he had always gotten on well with during the two years that he had worked at NCIS. He then dismissed all but one of his security personnel, who was also his driver, who he asked to bring the car round and wait for him out front.

He then left the Directors domain, heading straight down the stairs to the bullpen, going straight to Gibbs section which was almost exactly as he remembered it , four desks as always, even though team Gibbs was only three people at the moment. It had just been him and Gibbs at one point and they had still had four desks. Making his way straight to his lovers desk he ignored the stares from the two agents. "Director wants to see you Gibbs."

His lover looked up at that, "He's using you as a messenger boy, DiNozzo?"

Tony chuckled, "I volunteered. Letting you know that I'm stealing Abby away, but I'll have her home in her own bed by a reasonable hour."

Gibbs just nodded before standing and moving towards the stairs, ascending them quickly to find out what it was that the Director wanted of him. Tony, not taking any chances of being interrogated by the remains of the MCRT headed straight to Abby's lab, knowing that the goth gal wouldn't let anyone at him until she had her dinner and night of dancing, until they were over he was pretty much considered as her property.

Gibbs climbed the stairs, entered the Directors offices, nodded to Cynthia as he usually did before storming into the Director's office. "You wanted to see me Leon?"

Vance looked up from where he was sat at his desk looking at something that appeared to be his service record. He wondered what it was that he had done now that had brought the man to bring that out again. Or rather what had come up in Tony's meeting with him that he was checking him out again.

"Your leave is approved through till Monday." Vance spoke the toothpick in his mouth being moved about furiously.

"Leave? I didn't ask for leave." Gibbs spoke shortly, he didn't know what Leon was up to, but he wasn't going to allow the man to force him out of the office so that he could push through whatever agenda it was he had while he wasn't there.

"DiNozzo did. Filled in the form and everything, your signature as well." The man replied, a small smirk crossing his face as he realised that Gibbs had been completely blindsided by this. "Wants his partner at home with him until he has to convene his office. When the hell was I going to find out about this Gibbs, my lead agent and the Deputy Director of the FBI, how long has this been going on?"

Gibbs snorted quietly, Tony had done it then, the other man had said that he would find a way to announce it to Vance, a holiday request was not what he had been expecting though. That was rather subtle for Tony, he would have expected something bigger, more fun, something with an audience, perhaps in the bullpen.

"Six years." Gibbs replied, knowing that while he didn't like it this conversation was necessary for Vance to be able to cover the agencies ass.

"Before or after he left NCIS?" Vance asked, getting straight to the point of the matter, making sure that Gibbs hadn't been screwing about on the job with his senior field agent.

"After." Was Gibbs terse answer, it had only been because Tony had left NCIS that anything had happened between them, he had made rule 12 for a reason after all, he wouldn't break it that easily, he had learnt that lesson with Jenny. Even if he had wanted Tony since they met in Baltimore he would never have let that interfere with the job.

"I am assuming your team don't know, who does?" Vance queried.

"Abby and Ducky know, so does Fornell." Gibbs replied tersely, "Are we done now Director?"

Vance nodded, "Just make sure your personnel file is up to date."

Gibbs looked at him for a second before replying that it already was up to date, Tony had been listed as his next of kin and power of attorney for years now. He even commented that he had wondered why Vance had never asked him about it the last time that he went through his file.


End file.
